warlockdiariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kandice Spellman
Kandice Spellman is a recurring character of The Warlock Diaries. She is the daughter of Reuben Spellman. She has been targeted by the high priest Faustus Blackwood. Early History Kandice was born on Christmas day as the youngest child and only daughter of former high priest Reuben Spellman. When she was born, he gave his spot up as the high priest in order to raise his daughter and keep her safe. However, she has been hunted by Faustus Blackwood the current high priest from day one as he believes that she still has rights from being the child of a former priest. Physical Appearance Kandice possesses long auburn hair that sometimes looks red. She has light blue eyes, something she inherited from her father. She is also seen in long sleeveless dresses usually with some sort of nature print. At night, she is usually wearing a onesie or a nightgown. Personality Kandice is truly a great person. Kandice is extremely caring, loyal, protective and has a strong sense of what's morally right and just. She often thinks of others more than herself. Kandice is the kindest person in the family. Despite her past environment, Kandice is a very caring and down-to-earth child who cares deeply about her family and friends. However, being hunted she was afraid of Faustus Blackwood. She is described as being smart, possibly too smart for her own good, like her father. It has been shown that Kandice has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever she can to protect her family. Kandice is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family. Powers & Abilities * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Longevity: Not active due to her young age, but as Kandice gets older, she ages at a slower rate than mortals. Relationships * Reuben & Kandice (Father & Daughter/Family/Close Allies) * Ambrose & Kandice (Half Siblings/Family/Close Allies) * Sabrina & Kandice (Cousins/Family/Close Allies) * Edward & Kandice (Uncle & Niece/Family/Former Allies) * Faustus & Kandice (Enemies) Name * The name Kandice is an American baby name. In American, the meaning of the name Kandice is Sparkling.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/candice/ Trivia * She wishes to become more like her father in her practice. However, Reuben insists that she be her own self. * She is the only one who doesn't see her father as a monster. * Ambrose wished for a little sister when he was nine. When she was born he was all over her, and still to this day they have an unbreakable relationship. Tropes * Daddy's Girl: Kandice is Reuben's only daughter. She loves her father very much, and given her circumstances, Reuben is extremely doting and overprotective of her. Likewise, Reuben loves his daughter immensely, with nearly all of his actions being driven by his desire to see her happy and keep her safe. * Nightmare Fetishist: She Loves Horror Movies the bloodier the better. References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Witches Category:The Warlock Diaries Category:Female Characters